Into The Woods: I Wish
by TheAuthorIsIn
Summary: It has been 6 months when Red, Jack, and Ella moved in with the Baker, but now their ever after has turn to a nightmare. The Witch has return and wants revenge, The Giants are searching for Jack, Ella's Prince is forcing Ella to return home, Red is curse, and the Baker is determine to make things right before things get worse.
1. Prologue

"I wish." I whisper. I then look up to Victor the Baker who was selling goods to the customers.

"Cinderella?"he asks."Yes."I whisper."Well if you want you can help me?"Victor asks."Thanks but I'm tire.I'll think about it."I whisper."Is that what you want?"He asks."I don't know.."

I stutter."Well if you do feel like it just come tell me."He says."Okay."I said letting out a smile.I then stood up and see Red feeding Tyler."Red if you want,you can let me feed him."I said." Okay and this is his food."Red says skipping out of the room until she was gone

I still wish something...Why did I left my prince? I do like this family but why did he stray? "I..I wish..."I whisper. Am I following the right or wrong path? What do I wish? All these question is going on my head.

...

"I wish."I whisper skipping inside the house. I then see Jack outside and I decide to go outside with him."Jack?"I ask."Oh hey there."Jack says making no eye contact like I don't exist."Jack!"I yell."Oh sorry I'm milking Milky White..."Jack mutters."Really? Then why no eye contact on me?"I yell."Sorry, like I said.I am busy."Jack yells."Well stop yelling!"

I yell."You too!"Jack hiss."Well I'm sorry."I whisper."Me too.""Jack murmurs."Well I can't hear you so?"I hiss."Your distracting me!"Jack yells."Well guess what! Stop being an idiot Jack!And how am I distracting you?"I yell."Fine sorry...If I was rude."Jack whispers.

"Much better."I said."I'll see you later and don't stop being a idiot."I said skipping into the house."I won't!"Jack yells.I still wish my granny and mother didn't also I think I am crushing on Jack...

...

"I won't!"I yell. When she left I felt something. "I wish..."I whisper."Wait no...Wait yes!"I yell. "I wish and I miss..."I whisper."My kingdom up in the sky."I mutter. I then look up to the sky and remember my adventure."Wait no I don't."I hiss."She kill a lot of people 6 months ago..."I whisper."I...

...

"I wish."I mutter."What?"Cinderella says."Nothing."I whisper.I then carry Tyler and I wish my wife lived longer."Shhh she's in heaven."I then let out a cry and I try to hush him."Don't cry."I whiper."Here let me."Cinderella says."Thank you."I whisper.I then leave and I close the bakery."I wish."I whisper.

"Why is she gone?"I mutter."W-Why..."I stutter .I then hear a bang on the door and attempt to open I did an old lady broke the door."What do you wish?"She asks.


	2. The Golden Flower

Who are you?!"I yell."Oh me?You might of met my ugly right I am her sister."She speaks.

"Why are you here!"I hiss."Oh well I heard you wish for something..."she whispers."Yes I do but I don't trust you!"I mutter."hmm well I know you want your wife back.."she whispers."Yes!"I yell."Well I could make that happen..."she hiss."Really!"I yell."Yes."She then smirks and I decide she is lying.

"Well how?"I ask to make sure."Oh well you see you need a spell."She hesitate."Yes and?"I whisper.

"Oh well...you need to bring me a magical flower,that is the color of it is hard to find can also bring 4 people alive again."She says."Even my granny and mother!"I hear.I turn around and see Red and Jack."And my mother!"Jack yells."Uh y-yes..."I stutter."YES!"Both of them screams."Well...GO TO THE WOODS!"She screams disappearing."Where are you going?"I hear."Cinderella my wife will be alive again and Red's granny and mother!And Jack's mother!"I yell happily." .Oh well congrats..."She says is she sad?I thought.

"We have to find that magical flower!"Red yells."Yes!Please!"Jack yells."F-Fine! We have to go."I whisper.

...

"I can't believe my granny and mother is going to be alive again!"I yell."I know right!"Jack yells.

"I'll miss you Jack."I whisper."Me we can still see each other right?"Jack asks."I don't know."I whisper. I then run to my room well our and Jack share room."Where are my ribbons!"I yell.

"Over here!"Jack mutters."Give me it!"I yell."Here!"He yells."Thank you."I say.

...

"Are you guys done?!"Victor asks."Can I come?"I ask."Y-You have to stay w-with Tyler." Victor says stuttering."But Victor we could take him with us."I whisper."Cinderella is to dangerous.I am sorry." He whispers."Please!Victor!"I yell."Just trust me.."Victor whispers."Okay..."I mutter.

"Are you ready?"Victor asks to Red and Jack."Yes!"Red yells."Wait is Cinderella coming?"Jack asks."No she has to be with Tyler."Victor whispers."But We all stick together!"Red yells.I then let out a smile

And Red smiles too."Fine"Victor says.I then carry Tyler and I go right out the door."Bye home..."I whisper."Let's go."Victor whispers."Coming."I mutter.I then look away and start to walk towards the woods.

-1 hour later-

...

"Are we there yet?"I yell."No Red."Jack hiss."I was not talking to you!"I hiss. "No."Cinderella whispers.

"See Jack."I mutter."I can't wait to be with my granny and mother again!"I yell."Me too I can't wait to see my mother."Jack yells."Ssssure."I mutter."Wait I see a golden flower!"Jack yells."Wait for me!"I yell.

"Wait this is gold...we found it?"Jack asks."What?!But the witch said that.. we found it." Jack says."We found it."I whisper."We aren't alone any more!"I yell.

"Yeah!"Jack yells."Dig it up!"I yell."Okay!"He yells."Faster!"I hiss."Stop! You can't force me!"Jack yells.

"Found it?"I hear.I then look behind and see the witch."Okay now wish for something..."She speaks."I wish my wife was alive." Victor whispers."There she is back home."She yells."I wish my granny and mother was alive!"I yell."Okay they are back in your old village."She whispers.

"Granny!Mother!"I yell running away from the woods.

...

"What do you wish?"She asks."My mother so alive again."I whisper."She is back home."She says.

"Mother..."I whisper.I then leave and run back to where I used to live.


	3. The Witch Return

"Mother!"I yell trying to run as fast as I can.I then see a gap and I run towards it."Where I used to live..."

I whisper.I then see my mother in the distance.I also saw our house was still destroy when I cutted down the beanstalk."Jack!"My mother yells."Mother!"I yell.I then was running until she hug me tight.

"I miss you..."I whisper."Me too Jacky..."Mother whispers.A tear then got in my eye and one of my tear fell on my mother shoulder."J-J-Jack lets rebuild m-my home and I-I miss y-you."Mother says almost crying."Is the giant d-dead?"

mother asks."Yes.I slayed her."I said."Oh I'm so proud!She was a b-bully!"Mother yells."Yes but mother I like someone...and I was thinking you can help me."I whisper."Hm really?Well we will talk about it when we are rebuilding our house."Mother says."Okay..."I say.I still can't believe she is alive again.I miss her so much!

But I miss Victor,Cinderella and Red."Well let's get started Jack."Mother says."Okay."I then hugs me again and I hug back."Well mother I like someone I met in woods one day..."I said."Yes and who is she?"she asks."Uh her name is Red...and I just realize I l-like her..."I stutter."Oh well your growing up and I bet she is loveling."

mother says tapping me on my shoulder."She is but..well nevermind."I speak."Well let's get going and take the trash out first."mother says."Fine..."I mutter picking the trash off the floor.

...,

"Mother!?Granny?!"I yell.I was skipping on the woods when I saw a village."My old village..."I whisper.I then start to run out of the woods and down the hill to my village.I slowly walk to my house and knock on the door."Hello?"I hear."Red!"I hear."Mother!"I yell hugging my mother."I miss you a lot mother!"I yell."Me too! Want some brownies?"my mother ask."Yes! I am very hungry!"I whisper.

"I love you mother.."I whisper."Me too..."mother whispers taking me in my house and I am happy to be here.I sure do miss Jack,Cinderella and everyone else."Mother?"I ask."Yes?"She replies."You know for 6 months I was living with a baker..."I whisper."Well I am happy I'm back."She replies."Me too."I speak.I then give her another hug and I see granny coming."Granny!"I yell."Red!"She yells.I run to her and hug her.

"Granny I miss you too!"I whisper."Me too sweetheart.I am glad I'm back."She says."I'm glad your back and I will never let you or my mother get hurt again."I whisper."That's my girl."Granny says.

...

It has been sometime I was in the woods until I see my village."Cinderella we are here..."

I whisper."Yeah..."She mutters."Are you alright?"I ask."Yes."she whispers.I nod and I go to the village."R-oh right their not here..."I whisper."I know I miss them already."Cinderella says."Me too."I whisper.I then see my home and I open the door."Victor?"My wife says."Emily!"I yell.I then give Tyler to Cinderella and I give a quick kiss to Emily."I miss you! I'm sorry I was not there to say goodbye!"I yell."It is okay but there is s-sometning y-you should k-know."Emily stutters."

"What is it?"I ask. I could tell she was about to cry or something."I-I-I kiss a prince!I a-am so s-sorry..."she whispers crying."What!I forgive you but anyhow did he kiss you?!"I ask."Y-Yes..."she stutters."My Prince...My prince kiss you!"Cinderella yells."Yes!"Emily yells."I so mad at him!"Cinderella yells.I then turn around and kiss Emily."It is okay Emily..."I whisper."Really?T-Thank y-you for f-forgiving me..."she whispers.

...

Why did he kiss Emily?Wait do I like Victor?What do I feel? Jealous?

Wait no I can't! At least I still live here. I do miss Red and Jack.I thought.I really don't know how I feel.*knock* *knock*"Who's there?"Victor whispers."Shh..."Emily says.I then give Tyler to Emily. *CRASH*"Ahh!"I scream."No not you!"Emily yells."Yes it's me the only one that curse this house 6 months ago.."she yells."Don't hurt me!"I yell."I won't I am just here to get...revenge!"She yells."No!"Victor yells.

"Why?"Emily asks scare."You see, after you slayed the giant instead of giving Jack to the GIANT who was angry!Well you do remember when I was angry and threw my beans away, but my mother punish me for throwing them away and it is all your fault this happen!"She yells."That makes no sense!"I yell."Yes it does so now I ill get revenge...but you do not know when and I'm thinking...that something bad will happen to your wife,Red's mother and granny,and Jack's mother..."She whispers.

"No!Dont!"Victor yells."Yes and I still start with something else too...GIANTS WILL ATTACK AND KILL JACK AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"She screams."GOODBYE!"She yells disappearing."I won't let her kill you..I promise...Emily."Victor whispers."We have to warn Red and Jack!"I yell."You are right we have to take a journey but no...if we do Emily could die!"Victor yells."No she won't.."I mutter."We can't.I am sorry."Victor says.

"It's okay..."I whisper.

...


	4. The Curse

It has been 5 days when my mother and granny came back to life. I am really glad my wish came true. But the only problem is that mother is sick and my granny went back to her home. And my granny has the medicine that can cure her. So more likely I will have to take another journey again."R-Red?"mother asks."Yes m-mother..."I whisper."Be careful a-and don't stray."Mother says."I won't mother, I promise."I speak."Now you may go.."mother whispers.I nod and I go outside."Here's another journey..."I whisper.

I then step out and I skip into the woods with the basket that the baker's wife gave to me.I then enter the woods and I see strange things. "Hello?"I ask. No one answer but I saw something. "Who ever it is, I am not afraid!"I yell pulling out my knife. But still nothing.

I then turn around the other way and I hear something again. As the minute I turn around I see a wolf."Hello..."he says."I won't stray! I am not a-afraid."I lie."I know but will this scare you. The witch sent me here but...GRRR!"He yells attacking me."HELP ME!"I scream as loud as I can. Before I know it everything went black.

...

"Jack where is Milky White?"Mother asks."Oh no I left her at Victor's house and I left the chicken that Red name..."I said."Well go get her but be careful..."mother says.I nod and start to go into the woods again. I then see something shape like a bean on the ground."Uh nevermind..."I whisper. When I got into the woods I remember all the things that happe-."Ouch!"I yell. I then see a young girl on the ground. It looks like Red."Wait Red?"I whisper. I then turn her around and it was Red."Red!"I yell. I then see her basket that was all rip and all her items were on the floor."Oh no..."I whisper."Who done this?!I thought.

I then remember I just came here to bring Milky White and the chicken.I forgot her name though.I knew I will have to take her home."Red I'll take you back home..."I whisper. First, I put all her items into the basket. The basket was rip but it was a little hole. But how will I get Red back home? I then put Red's basket in her hand.I then carry her of the ground and she was actually light. "You'll be okay.."I whisper. The good news is that I know where Red lives. Before I knew her, I seen her village. I then start to walk and go and try to find Red's home.

...

"5 days have pass and nothing happen...well that is great news!"Victor yells."Yes and I am glad that the witch didn't come and kill me..."I whisper feeding Tyler."Yup that's right I-I'm happy t-to..."Cinderella stutters."Are you alright?"I ask Cinderella." I am."Cinderella whispers."Well I do miss Red and Jack..."Victor says."Me too!"Cinderella yells."Oh Uh sorry but I miss them."Cinderella says."Of course you do.I know they are loving children."I speak."They are."Cinderella says."Well I wish I knew them more..."I whisper."Yeah..."Cinderella says.

...

"What happen to her?!"I hear."I found her laying in the woods!"I yell entering the small village. The only problem is that I don't know which is her house...well I will have to knock on every house well door.I then see a house where there was no lights on, so I decide to knock on that house first.I slowly walk to the door and I kick the door. "Who is it?!"I hear.I then see a woman open the door and she seems sick,but surprise."Red!"she yells."Where did you found her!"She yells worry."I am sorry ma'am.I found her lying on the floor..."I whisper."How did she got hurt?"she asks."I don't know..."I reply."Thank you so much sir!"she says closing the door."I will see you another time...Red.."I whisper leaving.I then remember about Milky White."Oh shit.. I have to go to Victor's house..."I mutter running.

...

-The Next Morning-

"Uh huh why am I back at my mother's house..."I whisper.I then get up and walk to a mirror to fix my hair.I then see my eyes are red."What..."I whisper."Red!"My mother yells."Mother!"I yell."Your okay!Red your eyes!They're red!"she yells worry."I know! When I woke up my eyes were red...

I remember when I was smaller my grandpa told me something...that there was a certain thing that...wait I do not remember anything except when I enter the woods...

"Wait mother?"I ask."Yes?"She replies." Grandpa said...that if you have red eyes you w-will turn into a..."I whisper."Into what?"mother asks."Wolf..."I mutter."What?"she asks."Mother I am sorry!"I yell.I then grab my basket and I start to run out of my house."Red!"she yells."Where is she going."I hear.I ignore and kept running until I collaspe to the floor."W-Why...me..."I whisper.

Why it couldn't have been someone else? I am curse! And every full moon I will to a wolf until it's morning again. I then start to run more furder into the woods. Because I am curse I know I have to hide away from my loved ones.

In the distance, I see my granny's cottage. I have to hide there but I have to tell her first. But I can't she is my grandmother! I run to the door and knock."Red!"Granny yells opening the door."Granny can you go outside for a minute?"I ask."Okay?"Granny says confuse. The moment she got outside I run inside her cottage and I shut the door and lock it."Hey!"Granny yells."I am sorry I am just trying to protect you from getting kill!"I yell scare. The full moon is tonight. "From What?"She asks. I ignore and I stood here thinking of what would happen.

...

To get kill from what. I thought. My little Red hadn't reply for hours and I was out here for hours. It was now dark and I have made a fireplace. I am really worry about Red. But I am still confuse. I heard howls the entire night and It was a full moon. I then see a shadow inside my cottage. "Who's there?"I ask. The door slowly opens and it was a wolf."Ah!"I yell.

...


	5. The beanstalk

Today it was another day. I am very happy I live with my mother but... it feels different. I got so used of living with the baker, Cinderella and Red I kinda feel sad. Well I got Milky White back and for some reason he I mean she was in the woods. So I didn't get to see Victor and Cinderella.I really miss everyone. Even Red's smile...

"Ahhhhhhh!"I hear. That sounds like mother I instantly get out of bed and I see a beanstalk. Wait a beanstalk!"Woah! A beanstalk!"I yell excitedly. I then see mom open the door and looks mad."Jack! Did you trade something for magic beans again?!"she yells."No.I swear it wasn't me!"I yell."Well then how did it get here?!"she asks.

"I don't know. But it is actually awesome..."I whisper."Awesome! Jack! Open up your mind a giant can get down."she yells grabbing my ear and pushes me.

"Cut it down."she speaks leaving. "I won't..."I murmur. First, I'm going to climb that beanstalk.

I miss my kingdom. The goodies. All the riches. The Giants. I miss everything up there.

...

"All I have to do now is give the boy to the giants"I mutter. I still remember when I was punish. I got suck in the ground. "Hopefully that boy will climb up."I whisper peering over the trees. I then spot a young lad. That's him!

"Here he goes..."I whisper to my self.

...

"The woods still look different..."my wife says. I decide to take a walk in the woods. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Like I did."I say touching her shoulder." Well you must be right."my wife whispers with a smile.

"Well Cinderella what happen with your prince? Even though you know what happen..."Emily asks."Oh well I-I left him.A-After the birds told me what h-happen."Cinderella stutters fiddling with her hair.

"Are you alright?"I ask stepping closer to her."Y-Yes. Don't worry..."Cinderella whispers stepping a step backwards.

I then see something in the distance. It was tall and green. A beanstalk."A beanstalk..."I say."How did that appear?"Cinderella says walking to my side.

"I thought the giant was dead..."my wife whispers.

...

"Jack!"I yell. My son had been gone for 20 minutes. "JACK!"I yell opening the door. I then see Jack climbing down the beanstalk."JACK GET DOWN HERE!"I scream. "MOM IM OKAY!"He yells."JACK I SAID TO CUT DOWN THE BEANSTALK NOT CLIMB IT!"I yell.

Jack then finally gets on the ground and he comes running."Jack I said to cut down the beanstalk!"I yell. I then hug him tight and I slap him across his hair. "Don't ever do that again."I say. "I won't..."Jack whispers.

...

"Where am I?"I ask my self getting up. I was in the woods. I then look in front of me and I see Granny against a tree. With blood."No...I-I didn't d-do t-that?"I ask my self scared. "G-Granny..."I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Granny?!"I ask again shaking her. "Granny!"I yell. I didn't killed her...

"G-G-Granny!"I yell crying out loud. I then bury my face in Granny's bloody shoulder."I-I'm s-sorry..."I cry. "I-I didn't m-meant to h-hurt yo-ou"I stutter crying.

"I-I guess I-I don't know t-things..."I cry banging my hands on the floor. This was all my fault. I killed my own grandmother. I am sorry Granny. In the corner of my eye I spot a beanstalk."I-I wish..."I whisper touching Granny's hair. Why am I curse.

"G-Granny please f-forgive m-me..."I cry. "I-I love y-you..."I whisper as tears went down Granny cheek.

"Mother s-said straig-ght n-no to delay o-or be m-m-misled..."I whisper."O-One day. I'll s-see you..."I cry getting up and run furder into the woods.

This is all my fault. I've done this. To her. I don't know if this night I'll be wolf but hopefully not.

...

" I wish..."I murmur returning to the village. Victor and Emily are returning but are behind. I ran over here. What do I feel? "Hello my dear..."I hear. I turn around and see my prince. "Kit..."I whisper. "W-What are you doing here?"I ask softly.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I want you back. Truly I do."He whispers grabbing my hands.

"I'm sorry to say this but no..."I whisper walking away. "Please. I'm sorry. Just come back Ella."He speaks running in front of me."Don't call me Ella. I know it's my real name but just don't. I am a maid! So don't call me Ella. don't tell Victor and Emily about it!"I yell trying to walk away.

"Ella. They have to know but please return home with me!"He please.

"No. I'm sorry just no!"I yell running away crying.

...


End file.
